Inhumans and Metahumans
by SpeadYourWings
Summary: Central City, a place where a group of extraordinary people, Metahumans, live. To Quake, this seems like the best place to lay low. It turns out there is much more to Central City than Quake realized. Update: I will probably update really slowly so I apologies for that.
1. Chapter 1

(Daisy's POV)

"Can I have a latte," I said, ordering in a coffee shop called CC Jitters or Jitters for short.

"Yes, will that be all?" the cashier asked.

"Yup."

"Okay, that will be $2.95," the cashier said and I paid the $2.95 before finding a table to wait. A few moments past until a waitress came with my drink. I thanked her and started to drink my latte. I look around at the people in the room, I saw a couple, a teen on a laptop and a small group of three people, two males and one female.

After finishing the drink and exiting the shop, I walk around the city, feeling in an exploring mood. After a few hours, I had seen buildings like Central City Police Department, Vogue Theatre, Carmichael Elementary, Big Belly Burger which I thought was hilarious, and S.T.A.R. Labs. I then walked to a park and sat down on a bench before grabbing out my laptop from my bag and finding a hotel to stay in. After finding a reasonable hotel and hacking into it to get a room, I packed up my stuff and headed to the hotel.

The room had a single bed, a desk, a small bathroom and a TV which had local channels. I put my bag on the ground next to the end of the bed and sat down on the bed before lying down and taking a nap.

I woke up a few hours later when the sun was already setting and decided to explore this city some more. I walked past a tall building and inside I saw two people inside. One was a male and was wearing a suit. The other was a female and had a yellow jacket and a green and yellow skirt. There were a few guards that seemed to be helpless. I realised that the pair were robbing a bank, so I hid and thought about what I should do.

Suddenly, two people, a boy and a girl in red costumes that were slightly different from each other, ran at superhuman speed and blocked the doorway.

"We're not going to let you leave so easily," The male in the red suit said.

"Hey," the other male replied, the costumed male waved in return, "Flash, I've heard quite a lot about you."

"That's good," Flash replied.

"I can't say the same with your lady friend."

"My name is Jesse Quick," she said and the male nodded in reply.

"I'm sorry Scudder but you reign of crime has to end here."

"You don't have much influence over my plans, I'm going to take everything I want."

"I thought you were after Leonard Snart?"

"I don't need to, his crimes are over and I'm here to take the crown and become king."

"And I'm his queen," the girl said, hugging his arm.

"We'll see about that," Jesse Quick replied, her arms crossed.

"Yeah, we'll see little girl," Scudder said and his girl giggled. Then the pair ran at the mirror, with Scudder's arm closest to the mirror, and they somehow went through it. The two speedsters then turned around and ran outside.

"Where are they?" Jesse Quick asked.

"There," The Flash answered, looking up at a building.

"Stay here, I'm not joking," Flash told Jesse Quick and then he ran. Not to long after, Jesse Quick followed. They both ran on the building and ran around it before Scudder jumped onto a different building and the speedsters followed him. Then Scudder left his girlfriend on top of the building before leaving. Flash chases Scudder as Jesse Quick went to deal with the girl. They had a conversation that I couldn't hear, before Jesse Quick fell off the building. I ran from my hiding space and held my hands as she screamed. Flash started to run after her but I beat him to it by blasting my power to create a cushion that slowed her down.

Flash ran to comfort her as she kept saying that the world was spinning.

"You'll be okay, you'll be okay," Flash told her.

"But you won't be okay," Scudder said and push him into a mirror, "Good luck getting him out of there" He then walked away. Jesse Quick was distressed.

"Barry!" she cried. That's when I decided to come out.

"It's okay, he'll get out, hopefully," I told her and started to leave until she spoke up.

"Did, did you save me?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"That means that you're special, right?"

"Uh hu."

"Okay," Jesse Quick said and then paused for a moment before talking in an ear piece, "Hey, can I get help. Barry's trapped in a mirror and I have a meta-human with me, thanks."

"Um, what's your name?"

I paused for a moment before replying, "Quake."

"So, can you stay here Quake, until my friends come?"

"Sure?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Jesse Wells/ Jesse Quick POV (Quick (Haha, Quick) POV cause why not))

"It's all my fault," I said, looking at Barry in the mirror.

"No, it's not, we didn't know what was going to happen," Joe said.

"Well, what we know is that Barry is stuck in a mirror and I screwed up," I blurted out and turn around to walk away, almost running into Quake, I almost forgot to introduce her to team flash. I wasn't in the mood to so I directed her to introduce herself to the team and left. In the corner of my eye I saw Wally follow me.

(Caitlin Snow POV)

"Okay, that happen," Cisco said then realized that there was someone here that we didn't recognise, "Who are you?"

"Um, my name is, um, Quake," she replied.

"Do you have any abilities?" Iris asked.

"Yeah."

"What are they?" Harry asked.

"Um, I have the ability to generate earthquakes."

"So that's where the name Quake comes from!" Cisco exclaimed. She nodded in reply.

That was when Barry said something that we couldn't understand.

"What was that Barry?" Joe asked and Barry repeated but we still didn't understand.

"Wait a minute," Harry said and I guessed that he was having a brainwave, "If Barry is in a mirror and mirrors show the mirror image then that probably includes speech." Cisco then went through the draws and found a device, it was clearly what he was looking for. He then stuck it to the top corner of the mirror.

"Okay Barry, talk," Joe said. Barry then started talking but it still wasn't understandable. Cisco then fixed it a little which silently directed Barry to talk.

"Guys, can you get me out of this mirror," he said, somewhat annoyed.

"Great, it works," Joe replied.

"Barry, have you tried phasing out?" Iris asked.

"I tried but it doesn't work," he replied and gave it a go before sighing.

"Wait, Quake," she said and looked at her, "You have the ability to generate earthquakes, then can't you shatter the mirror and let Barry free?"

"Probably not," I replied before Quake answered, "If she would shatter the mirror it could either create a piece of the mirror that is smaller than the original and make our job harder or by making him unable to leave, trapping him, by shattering the mirror completely."

"Um, okay," Quake said, "Don't have to be that dramatic."

"What else could work?" Joe asked.

"Well, the mirror acts as a wormhole so the molecules wouldn't stabilize…" Harry started.

"So, we'll need something cold to stabilize then." I finished.

"I can make something," Cisco said and left to make it. Harry and I walked after him.

"Okay, we have something that should hopefully get Barry out," Harry said, walking into the room with Cisco and I trailing behind. Cisco then set up the device to the mirror and stepped back with Harry also doing some other setting up. Then they turned it on and ice crept on the mirror quickly, covering around two thirds of it.

"Barry, can you try again?" Cisco asked. Barry then tried again but it wasn't successful.

"It needs to be colder," Cisco said.

"What are we doing, exactly?" Joe said, puzzled.

"Well, this 'thing' is a highly advanced molecular deceleration machine powered by a cryo engine and the rest we are just kinda winging," Cisco explained. Joe still had a puzzled expression.

"Okay Barry, try again," Harry said. Just as Barry was about to try, the alarm went off. Most of the team went into the cortex except Quake and myself.

"Hello. Guys," Barry said. I then walked towards the mirror. Before I was going to use my powers, I noticed Quake still in the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'd prefer to do it alone," I replied.

"It's okay," she said, "I can keep a secret."

"I'm adjusting the machine," I lied.

"No you're not," she said, "I know you're lying, tell me the truth."

"If I tell you, then you promise NOT to tell the team," I said coldly.

"Alright," she said.

"I have cold powers and I think with them I could cool the mirror down enough to free Barry," I explained. She nodded in response and to do it. I then used my power to freeze the mirror, way past what the machine could do, and directed Quake to follow me to the cortex. I heard Barry phase out of the mirror.

(Barry Allen/ Flash POV)

I'm not sure what happen but I managed to phase out of the mirror. I walked to the cortex, assuming that the team went there, and found them.

"Hey guys," I said, getting their attention.

"Barry!" Iris cried, running up to me and hugging tightly.

"How did you get out?" Harry asked.

"I don't know but what I do know is how to stop Scudder," I told him.

 **Hey,**

 **Thank you guys for all of the support that you showed me with my story. I never expected that much. And to answer someone's question: Is this going to follow the Flash storyline and just add Daisy or are you going to later combine the Flash and Agents of SHIELD storyline or are you going to go a more AU way? I'll probably combined Flash and Agents of SHIELD storyline, I am not that knowledgeable of the Agents of SHIELD season 4 so if you have any ideas for my story then either review it or pm me.**

 **Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

(Quake POV)

After Barry explained his plan, Jesse and Barry got ready to fight the couple, I decided to not join them. I was still getting use to all this superhero-y stuff since, before I came here I was trying not to be associated with SHIELD, the same as running.

"You ready Barry," Cisco asked Barry when he walked into the cortex.

"Yup."

My eyes then looked at Harry talking to Jesse, telling her what to do and what not to do, emphasizing on not to get hurt. She nodded her head in reply. He then made an agreeing sound before she walked to Barry to get ready.

"You ready for this, Jesse Quick," Barry told her.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Flash," she replied smiling. Then they both sped off.

After their fight, which involved a hologram, they came back to S.T.A.R Labs tired but happy.

"We did it!" Jesse exclaimed happily.

"Good job, Jesse," Barry complemented, patting her on the back, "Now we can put Mirror Master and Top back in prison."

"Where they belong," Cisco finished.

"Cool, I'm gonna go home to crash, let me know when there's trouble," I told them and left for my hotel room.

As soon as I walked through the door, I sighed and flopped on the bed.

 _It's tough being involved in action,_ I thought. That thought reminded me of the good old days of SHIELD and the older days of living in my van. I wish I could go back to my old life, where everything was simple, when my name was Skye, when I wasn't an Inhuman. But if I didn't live this life then I wouldn't have done amazing things, met amazing people and had an interesting life. But I also…

I cut off my thoughts and got ready for bed.

As I slept, I kept tossing and turning in the night. My dreams were going down a dark path. Flashes of my friends' deaths, destruction that I've caused, other people kidnapping me and torturing me for information about Inhumans, and most hauntingly, everyone abandoning me leaving me behind in my pain and suffering.

" _No one cares about you anymore."_

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around hurriedly, before realising that it was only a nightmare. I sigh heavily and decided that after the horrors of my brain, I shouldn't try to sleep so soon, so I got out of bed and went to the window. The moon was bright and full which lit up the city nicely. After looking at the moon's position, I concluded that the sun will rise in a few hours. I glanced at my clock and it read 3:30 am in bright red. I was right. Just before I went to bed, I saw a purple-ish light flash quickly before leaving a man behind. From my view, the man looked very confused and kept glancing over his shoulder as if something would jump up behind him. I didn't make much of it as I assumed that Central City was a city with weird things like that, and just went to bed. I ended having a dreamless night.

(Barry Allen/ Flash POV)

I walked kind of hurriedly to work, to get away from the whole HR incident, and to hope that I would make it there in time. I was wrong, unfortunately. So I went up to Captain Singh's office and noticed that Julian was waiting there as well. After a while of them complaining that I wasn't doing my job properly and that I violated 9 things. I was excused by the Captain and given another chance. I sighed and opened the door to let Julian leave. He gave me a cold look and continued walking. I cut him off and gave Julian a piece of my mind,

"Are you seriously being the one feeding my situation and making it worse?" I questioned him, very annoyed. I wish that I could have told him what I was doing while being away.

"No Allen, I'm just making everyone else aware of how large your situation is," he replied and walked away, making sure to greet Joe as the detective approached me. I complained about Julian to Joe once he left.

"I wish you guys would be a bit better with each other now but that's not happening, it's been a year now," Joe told me.

"Well, to Julian it's been a year, for me it's been two weeks," I reminded Joe.

"So you're saying that you weren't Julian's enemy two weeks ago?"

"I'm saying that Julian wasn't even here two weeks ago."

"Oh yeah, it's because of your Flashpoint," Joe replied as my phone buzzed.

"I know, it's because of Flashpoint that everything happening," I said and pulled out my phone. It was Cisco calling.

"Hey, is it important?" I asked him.

"Well, I think it is, there's 30 hits on the metahuman app counter downtown?" he replied.

"So, what is it, what are we looking at?"

"I'm not sure, all the traffic cams in a ten-block radius went out, so we're flying blind on this."

"I guess there's one way to find out," I told him, hinting that I would speed over there. I told Joe and raced to the scene.

(Quake POV)

I got a message from Cisco that Barry was dealing with an unknown metahuman thing and that I could come to STAR Labs if I wanted to help. I was definitely planning to but I wasn't sure if I should bring up what I saw last night so I decided that I would tell them if it came up in conversation, and got ready to leave. I got a taxi to take me there and it took a little while before I arrived at the lab. I noticed that no one was waiting for me, so I assumed that they were inside, and walked in. The first thing that I noticed was the lack of people in the cortex, all I saw was Cisco, who seemed slightly stressed, and Harry.

"Hi Cisco, Harry," I said as I walked in.

Harry seemed to be really confused with my introduction.

"Um…" Cisco said pausing for a bit, until he had a sense of realisation, "Did we forgot to tell you?"

"What?" I asked.

"This isn't Harry, this is HR."

 **Hi,**

 **I apologies for not updating in a** _ **very**_ **long time. Thank you for all the support and ideas you've given me. It really helps a lot. If you have any ideas, feel free to review or pm me as it helps me think of where this story shall go. Thanks again!**

 **Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

(HR POV)

I saw the newcomer walking into the cortex, nothing new crossing her face. It seemed like she's been here before.

 _That's great!_ I thought and flashed her a cheerful smile. Unfortunately, she didn't notice it and just greeted us, "Hi Cisco, Harry."

 _Harry, the handsome? She must have been mistaken,_ I concluded while Francisco had a confused look on his face before he asked a question, "Um, did we forget to tell you?"

"What?" she replied.

"This is not Harry, this is HR," he told her and pointed to me.

There was a moment of silence between the two before the girl replied with, "Who?"

"This is HR…" Francisco began before I cut in, wanting to give her an introduction myself.

"Hello there, pretty lady, my name is HR, or at least you can call me HR, HR Wells," I said, beaming happily. She ignored my facial expression and asked, "So why do you look so much like Harry?"

"The handsome one? Well that's because he… Francisco can answer that," I said and pointed to him. She looked kind of confused for a moment, but her facial expression changed to a normal one.

"Well, HR is from another earth," he explained,

"Huh."

* * *

After the kind of long, and confusing explanation of where I come from, they managed to figure out all her questions about me, something I should add to my book: The Tale of HR Wells.

"Ah Cisco, there's a monster," BA's voice said, coming from the voice thing-y, which alerted Francisco and the girl to the desk.

"What do you mean, Barry?" he replied.

"There is a monster in this city," he repeated.

"What do you mean, what does it look like?" the girl asked. Then Francisco started saying monster names to compare sizes and looks.

"No, I mean, an actual monster that's roaming the city."

Cisco did something which set up a city view and we saw a monster.

"Wow, have you seen anything like that on Earth 19 before?" Francisco asked.

I didn't know any technical stuff and I didn't want to disappoint them so I said, "you know, I'm just going to supervise this, just supervise." Then I took a bite from my sandwich. Francisco sighed at me and went back to doing his stuff.

Once they lost the monster, which a method to find it was using car alarms which I thought of, BA came back to the lab. He greeted the girl, whose name was Quake, and we started talking about it. I tried throwing ideas around, to seem like I was one of them. But I'm not.

But then BA thought that my idea of using rope to catch the monster was a good idea, so I tried to emphasise that it was my idea. So that they knew it, but Francisco looked at me weirdly.

"Anyways, one other thing that was odd," BA continued, "when the monster walked past a transformer, it exploded."

"Huh, how is that weird?" Francisco asked and I agreed.

"The thing is, the monster didn't even lay a finger on it, it exploded before it got to the monster."

"Hey, that's kind of like the movie where…" Francisco said, I kind of got the reference but not really. But that gave me in idea.

"Hey, maybe the monster emits some kind of electrical pulse which caused the transformer to explode, we should go check it out" I suggested.

"Well, we can't really do anything like that now, since the whole place is now a crime scene and Julian is leading the case," BA said, shaking his head.

"Who is he?" I asked, thinking that his name was familiar, "oh yeah, that's the CSI guy who you dislike, I mean…"

"Anyways." BA then left.

"So…" I said.

(Quake POV)  
We were in a room with Cisco working on a project, HR telling a story and I was just there, fiddling with some tools. He was going on about an epic battle with gladiators, as coined by Cisco, until Cisco decided to speak up.

"Hey, I'm going to take a break," Cisco said, pausing from his machine.

"Yeah, I'll go too," HR replied, sitting upright.

"Actually, I think Quake and I will take that break," he said, looking at me before directing for us to go. I sat up and followed Cisco out the room.

"Huh, why did you leave him?" I asked.

"Somethings funny with him, he doesn't sit right with me," he answered.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"He, he's not actually helping us," he told me, "he's just saying what we're saying but making it slightly different."

"Well, he's not that bad," I replied, defending him.

"Don't defend him, he doesn't need to have followers."

"I wasn't, I just," I said, "I just was saying that he is not as bad as you say."

"Sure," Cisco replied, putting as much sarcasm as he could, before walking off.

 _I mean, he's slightly off but not super bad and useless as Cisco describes him,_ I thought, but that made me think of the weird scene that I saw last night, _Crap! I forgot to tell them, I'll do it when Barry gets back._

* * *

When Barry came back, he gave us some new information.

"So, the transformers are the key. When the monster is near, the transformers explode," Barry said.

"Car alarms also malfunction near the monster as well," Cisco added, looking at his screen.

"The car alarms, the transformers, what is the big connection?" HR asked, to no one, "we just have to keep trying."

Suddenly, Cisco had a brain wave, "maybe the controller of the monster is pulling power out of the transformer and power the monster."

"Yeah, the power, the monster. That's it," HR said, "beat me to it."

"Yeah, but it can't be it HR," Cisco replied, "we should have detected a power surge in the Power Grid, so it can't be broadcasted."

"Maybe something like a portable Telsa Tower," Barry said, getting the same idea as Cisco.

"Yeah, a portable Telsa Power, "HR said.

"Telsa Tower," Barry corrected.

"That's what I meant, a portable Telsa Tower, that's it."

He then started to walk off, "Teamwork! On my earth, we call this amazing teamwork which solved this problem. I'm going to have a coffee." He then left after rambling about a short story which involved coffee. After a bit of silence, Barry spoke up.

"H-he didn't really say anything, not much teamwork towards him."

Cisco then slammed his hand on the table, "Thank you. It took me a bit of time, but I realised it, he's just recycling everything that we're saying into his own words."

"Well, he did have the idea to use the rope," Barry argued, and I nodded.

"No, he made you _think_ that he had the idea for the rope, but in reality, he didn't."

"You know, we're not going to be caught off guard again," Barry said, looking at Cisco, "You should vibe him."

"Vibe what?" I asked, super confused.

"Cisco can… it's complicated," Barry explained, "You'll see later."

The duo then proceeded to walk off, before I spoke up, "Hey, there was also something, but I'll tell you after Cisco 'vibes'."

* * *

We walked into a computer room which had HR's bag. Cisco then started pawing through it.

"Cisco, that's not nice," Barry responded.

"Hey, I'm not going through his stuff, I'm just looking," Cisco replied, before grabbing a pen-like device, "Like, what the heck it this?" He then pulled something and suddenly, HR's voice came through it.

"Now, I've got all their trust, except for Francisco's-" it began, before HR walked in and discovered us, so Cisco turned it off.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Cisco repeated, giving him a death glare.

"Huh."

"We know you're hiding something."

He then sighed, "I know, you've been burned twice by a man with the same face as mine."

 _What!?_ I thought.

"It must be hard to trust me after something like that, I imagine. So play it, play the rest of it."

Cisco then turned the recording back on.

After bit of confusion, it turned out that HR was actually writing a novel and he wanted to rebuild the friendship that was ruined with Cisco.

"So why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Cisco asked.

"Well, I just didn't think that it was relevant," HR said, "and, I didn't think you'd go through my stuff."

"That's all it is, I'm a scientist and an author. Can you trust me now, or does trust not exist on you earth?"

"Trust," a voice repeated behind him, it was Caitlin.

"Oh! You scared the tickets out of me," he said, jumping back.

"Trust who?" Caitlin asked. Suddenly the alarms went off and, once we briefly explained what has happened to Caitlin, we went back to the Cortex.

* * *

Barry raced off to the sight, with ropes in hand, and encountered the monster.

"Guys, I'm here," Barry said.

"So, what do you see?" HR asked.

"People in fear, and the monster."

"Great, so what is the plan?" Iris said.

"The plan is that we have fashioned some carbon-fibre ropes… we never actually said what we were going to do with the ropes," HR replied.

"Alright Barry, Empire," Cisco said, referring to the movie.

"Empire of the Sun," HR continued.

"No, Empire Strikes Back," Cisco corrected.

"Oh, Empire Strikes Back," HR repeated.

"The bigger they are, the harder they will fall," Caitlin said, walking up to HR, "Even I've watched Empire."

"Oh," Cisco and HR said.

Barry then muttered something before going to work. He tied up the rope to a light post and zoomed around the monster until it had nowhere to go. But suddenly, the monster continued walking and went right through the ropes.

"Guys, the rope didn't work and the monster went right through it, it's a hologram," Barry said.

Cisco then realised everything, "the ten-block radius, the transformers, the traffic cams going down…"

"Wait, CCPD were sent there with snipers, if it's a hologram, the bullets could hurt bystanders…" Iris said with Caitlin coming up with the same conclusion.

"Okay, where is it?" Barry asked.

"Give me a second Bare," Cisco replied, typing on his computer.

"We don't have a 'sec'," he said.

"HR, could you help me triangulate the signal to locate the monster."

"Uh, sure," he replied, "Let's do that now." He jumped on another computer and muttered the word triangulate and complaining that it was different on his earth.

"Oh, I knew it," Cisco said, "You're a fraud."

Everyone replied with "what?".

"You've just been acting like you're one of us and that you can do this but you can't."

HR then got off the computer and Cisco got on it, to do his job.

"Okay Bare, I found it."

After a whole situation with letting the CCPD know that the monster was a hologram, Barry went up to a building and found the person operating the monster, a kid.

Unfortunately, there was another officer there as well and almost shot him. So, Barry saved him and it was all good. Now, to work out what to do with HR.

We all talked for a bit and it was decided that HR could stay but if he messed up, he was sent back to his earth. Soon we all walked off, but that remined me of the strange thing I saw that night. So, I ran off to find Barry.

* * *

After some searching, it turns out that he was at work. So, I went over there and arrived at CCPD. I walked in and asked if I could see him. They let me and I went up to his lab. The door was open so I snuck in and saw Barry packing things in a box and another person leaning against a wall.

"Hey Barry," I interrupted.

"Yeah Quake," he replied.

"Quake?" the other person said.

Ignoring the other person, I told Barry, "I, uh, I saw something last night."

"Yeah, what was it?" Barry asked.

"There was a flash of purple-ish light that appeared and it left a man there but I'm not sure where he went."

"Purple-ish light, that sounds like a metahuman power," the other person said.

"Or maybe dimension travelling?" Barry said.

"Yeah, they both sound about right," I told the duo, "Barry and…" I realised that I didn't know the other person's name.

"Julian," he replied, "A metahuman specialist." _Oh, Julian. The person that Barry doesn't like,_ I thought.

"Oh, cool," I said, "but do you know where he went?"

The two shook their heads.

 **Hey,**

 **I'm sorry for the lack of updates but thank you for the number of followers and favourites my story has gotten. To reward you for waiting for me to post another chapter, I wrote a longer one. Also, Quake and Julian have finally met! Now we have a mystery on what the** _ **purple-ish light**_ **is. Anyways, keep reading.**

 **Bye, :D**


End file.
